


Smack That

by Ringo_Angel



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soft BDSM, Spanking, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/pseuds/Ringo_Angel
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Smack That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevilJesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/gifts).



Brian took in a deep breath, his heart beating crazily. He hands were restrained above his head, the soft handcuffs holding him tightly. The silk blindfold blocking his sight. 

He was only in his boxers, his entire body exposed to the elements. To make it worse, Brian was on his front, chest and groin pressed to the sheets beneath him. 

Brian pulled at his restraints, his teeth gritting as he did. He was strong enough to break the cuffs, but he knew Jae wouldn’t let him off lightly if he did. He didn’t want to relive that again. 

“Jae?” Brian called out, wondering where the elder was. He felt a sudden shift beside him, before the bed dipped near his lower back. 

“Did I say you could talk, BriBri?” Jae’s voice was deep and silky. Brian shuddered at the feel of the elder’s hand on the small of his back. 

Brian immediately bit his lip, shaking his head to answer instead. Jae hummed, “don’t want to get out the gag again.” He stroked his hand down towards Brian’s boxerclad ass. 

The younger wiggled slightly, already feeling his stomach clench and his cock harden. Why did Jae’s voice have to affect him so much. 

Brian whimpered slightly, his hips grinding into the bed. Jae just watched, seeing the younger already getting desperate for contact. Brian was cute; he always loved attention. He always wanted to be cuddled and spoiled. Jae gave him everything he wanted, but at night it was his time to get what he wanted. 

“So cute, BriBri.” Jae purred, suddenly maneuvering. He pulled Brian’s boxers off in one shift move, throwing them into the room somewhere. Brian yelped as he felt Jae suddenly sitting on his upper thighs.

Brian wanted to ask, but he knew that he should hold his tongue for now. Jae suddenly started humming, his hands laying softly on Brian’s sides. He slowly stroked Brian’s sides, pulling little whines from him. It was embarrassing how much he was feeling it, especially when he couldn’t see. 

Jae’s hands easily made it down to the youngers ass, kneading the soft globes aimlessly. “Nnh…” Brian shuffled a little, trying to escape the feeling. The elder chuckled, suddenly leaning over the younger. 

“Ah!” Brian let out a surprised moan, feeling Jae’s warm tongue on his neck. The elder sucked at the sensitive flesh there, making sure he left a mark. Brian gasped, tugging at the cuffs restricting him again. 

“What’s wrong, Bri?” Jae asked, his tone was teasing and dark. 

“Jae… Please…” Brian grinded down into the bed again. Jae raised a brow as he glanced down and watched as the younger wiggled is ass, right in front of him. 

Jae suddenly climbed off of the younger, rooting around in one of the drawers. Brian turned his head in the direction he could hear movement. He heard a soft huff, knowing that Jae was probably smiling at his defenceless state.

The elder returned to the bed, sitting beside Brian. He looked over the younger laid beneath him. Without even thinking, Jae smacked Brian’s ass. The younger immediatly yelped, not expecting the sudden strike.

Jae smirked, seeing the bright red hand print start to appear. He struck again, wanting the same outline on the other cheek. Brian gasped, his back arching slightly. The elder chuckled, patting the scorching red flesh. 

“I know you light a good spanking now and then, BriBri.” Jae was right, or course. Throughout their relationship they strayed into light BDSM. It was just enough for Brian, since he knew that Jae would never really want to hurt him.

Jae gave a few more strikes, knowing the right level of force to use. Brian was gasping and yelping underneath him, lifting his hips a little for more contact. Jae gave one particularly hard swat, causing Brian to spasm and moan the elder’s name loudly. 

Brian collapsed back onto the bed, his breathing laboured. Jae reached around him, feeling the wetness on the sheets. “Aw, BriBri. You came already?” 

“I… I’m sorry…” Brian breathed, his stomach already twisting again. This was definitely far from over. 

Jae just chuckled again. He wrapped his fingers around Brian’s cock, stroking slowly until he was fully hard again. Brian whimpered, his body overly sensitive. Jae didn’t let up, making sure that the younger was whining and writhing in his grasp. 

“J-Jae… I just… came…” Brian mewled, even though his hips were rocking back and forth in the elder’s hold. 

Jae removed his hand slowly, licking at his fingers as he did. “I know you came without permission.” His voice turned icy towards the end. “So for that, you’re gonna have to be tortured for a while.” He reached for the box he’d placed on the side table earlier. 

“Jae…” Brian pleaded, pulling the restraints again. 

“Bend your knees, Brian.” Jaae ordered, his voice stern. Brian easily complied, bending his knees and lifting his ass up. His chest and still pressed to the sheets, his thighs trembling. Jae watched the younger struggle into his new position. “Good.” He praised, running his hand over Brian’s still aching ass. 

Jae had got some lube from the box, easily popping the cap. He squeezed the gel onto Brian’s ass, letting it drip between his cleft. Brian bit his lip, feeling the cold liquid seep down. Jae just watched as it snaked down Brian’s perineum to his balls.

Brian mewled again, his hole clenching at the feel of wet coldness. Jae couldn’t help the smirk that came to his face. He slowly glided a finger over the younger’s quivering hole. 

“How much do you want it, BriBri?” Jae questioned, though he already knew the answer. 

“Please, Jae… don’t tease…” Brian pushes his hips back a little, wanting more. Needing it. It was like his insides were burning; he needed Jae to sooth him. 

Jae didn’t waste another second, thrusting his finger into Brian’s tight heat. The younger tensed, but quickly willed his body to relax. 

Jae started thrusting his finger in and out of the younger. He curled the digit, pressing into all the right spots. He knew where Brian’s prostate was by heart, so he relentlessly stroked his calloused pad over the gland. 

“Ah… nnh!” Brian mewled, clenching around the elder’s finger. Jae slowly slipped in a second finger, working the younger open. 

Brian felt his eyes roll back, his prostate being over stimulated. Jae watched the younger’s cock twitch as it leaked precum onto the already soiled sheets. 

“Does it feel good, Brian?” Jae asked, sharply stabbing his fingers into the warm heat. 

“Ye-!!!! Ahhh!” Brian screamed out, his thighs trembling. Jae smirked, reaching back for his box. He grabbed a small vibrator, bringing it to be lips and licking the device. 

Brian gasped, feeling the vibrator pressed against his entrance. Jae pushed the device into the younger, guiding iron deep with his finger. When it was pressed against Brian’s prostate, Jae turned on the vibrations. 

“Ahh!” Brian moaned. The vibrations were low at first, but Jae easily turned up the settings. “Ah! Nnh! J-Jae! Ahh! Haa!” Brian couldn’t stop the incoherent noises leaving his lips. 

Jae gave Brian’s ass a smack again. The younger cried out, the hit and vibrations pushing him. “J-Jae! C-come… I- Ahh!” Jae quickly wrapped a hand around Brian’s cock, stopping his orgasm from leaking. 

Brian’s was started watering, making the blindfold wet. Jae sighed, reaching into the box and pulling out a cock ring. He slipped the ring onto Brian’s cock, sliding down to the base. 

“J-jae, no… please…” Brian really wanted to come. 

“How many times do I have to say it?” Jae struck Brian’s ass cheek again, pulling another moan from him. “You need to hold back.” 

Brian nodded his head, though his lower body was trembling. Jae sighed again. He reached over and untied Brian’s blindfold. The silk fell from Brian’s eyes, giving him back his sight. He was still lying on his front, looking at the pillow. 

Jae shifted behind him, his shadow looming over him. Jae slowly pulled the vibrator out, hearing Brian whimper as he did. He reached for the box again, pulling out a pink dildo. 

Brian glanced over his shoulder, seeing a glimpse of the dildo. “J-Jae… I want… yours…” 

“I know.” Jae answered nonchalantly. He gently pushed the dildo into Brian, making sure it was in all the way. 

“Ahhh!” Brian trembled as he was suddenly filled. The dildo pushed at his walls, stretching him out. Jae kept his hand on the base, not giving Brian chance to oust the intruder. 

Brian pulled on his restraints again. Jae noticed; he quickly reached over, pressing the release. One of Brian’s hands unlocked, making both of them fall to the bed beside him. 

Jae suddenly grabbed Brian by the chest pulling him up. Brian moaned as Jae made him sit, pushing the dildo in as deep as it could go. Jae sat behind him, the younger between his legs. 

“Nnh… Jae…” Brian sobbed, feeling Jae’s hands rubbing at his chest. He found purchase on Brian’s nipples, squeezing and rolling between his fingers and thumbs. 

Brian lolled his head back, resting on Jae’s shoulder. The elder continued to abuse his nipples, pulling and twisting. Brian cried out, his back arching. He simultaneously pushed down on the dildo, driving it into his prostate. 

“Ahhh! A-Ahh!!” Brian cried out, his body spasmed under Jae’s touch. The elder looked down, seeing Brian’s cock leaking precum and twitching. 

“Did you have a dry orgasm, BriBri?” Jae chuckled into his ear, licking at the shell. Brian just breathed heavily as an answer, his eyes blurred and distant. 

Jae ducked down a little, under Brian’s arm. He latched his lips onto the younger’s nipple, sucking hard. Brian cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. Jae carries on, pulling Brian so he was sat in his lap. 

Brian wrapped his arms around Jae’s head as the elder continued to nibble at his nipple. Brian’s head thrown back, his eyes rolling a little. He was feeling overly sensitive now, his skin on fire. 

Jae pulled away from Brian’s nipple, licking his lips as he looked over the younger. “Brian,” Jae grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look directly at him, “suck me off.” 

Brian groaned, his body shuddering at the thought alone. He crawled off of Jae’s lap, standing before him on all fours. Jae was only in joggers, his direction straining in fabric. 

Brian hooked shaky fingers into the material, pulling down. Jae’s cock flopped out at full attention, nearly hitting the younger in the face. 

“Since you’ve cum twice,” Jae raked his fingers through Brian’s hair, “Don’t you think I should get to as well?” 

Brian just nodded enthusiastically. He shuffled closer, laying down on the bed so he could get closer. Jae gripped hard to the sheets beneath him as Brian licked the head. 

It didn’t take long before Brian sucked the head into his mouth. He licked around the head and gland neck. Jae released a breathy moan, adding fuel to Brian’s fire. 

The younger gripped the base of Jae’s cock before sinking his head low. He swallowed as much as he could without gagging. He pulled off now and then to suck at the base, wanting to stimulate all of Jae. 

“Fuck… Brian…” Jae growled, his hand tightening in his hair. Brian hummed in appreciation at the yank, swallowing the end down again. 

Jae watched the younger bob his head head, trying his best to get as much as he could. “Hey, Brian…” Jae called out to him as he stroked his hair. “Can I fuck your face?” 

Brian pulled off the elder’s cock, breathing deeply as he looked up with lustful eyes. “You… can do whatever… the fuck you want…” he answered, a small smirk appearing on his face. 

Jae gritted his teeth, suddenly standing up on his knees. He grabbed Brian’s head, forcing him back onto his cock. The younger groaned as he took the elder into his mouth again. 

Jae started slowly, just wanting to give Brian some leverage. His patience didn’t last long though. Jae started thrusting into Brian’s mouth, pulling him to completion. 

Brian’s eyes rolled back in his head, feeling the elder slide all the way down his throat. Jae kept his fast pace, his orgasm already building. Brian did his best to bear the pain and focused on moving his tongue. 

“Fuck! Fuck!” Jae moaned, the hips starting to stutter. “Brian! Ah!” He pulled Brian’s face right to his body, forcing his cock all the way down Brian’s throat again. 

Brian could feel the warm liquid fill his mouth and flow down his throat. Jae pulled back when he’d finally emptied everything. Brian coughed as soon as he took a breath, his chest burning slightly. 

“Sorry, BriBri.” Jae stroked a had through Brian’s hair. The younger just breathed deeply, looking up at Jae with lidded eyes. 

Jae slowly turned Brian around again, pushing him to lay on his front again. Brian didn’t have much strength to resist, it had all left him. Jae grabbed one of Brian’s ass cheeks, pulling it away from the other. 

“Ahh…” Brian moaned softly as Jae pulled the dildo out of him. His hole was now more stretched, constricting around the air. 

Jae could already feel his cock harden again at the sight. He slipped three fingers inside, pushing at the fleshy walls. Brian whimpered, gripping hard to the pillow. 

Jae pulled his fingers out just as fast as he’d pushed then in. He stood up from the bed, discarding his joggers and kicking them somewhere. He returned to the bed, looking down at the younger. 

Brian’s legs were bent at the knees again, his ass in the air. His want was so obvious, almost desperate. Jae chuckled, kneeling behind the younger again. 

Jae pressed his cock to Brian’s hole, teasingly. He grinded his cock against Brian’s ass, hearing the whimpers. Jae chuckled. “You want this, BriBri?” 

“Y-Yes…” Brian looked over his shoulder, seeing a sweaty and dominant Jae behind him. 

Jae smirked, aligning his cock with the younger’s awaiting hole. Brian tried to push back, making the elder laugh again. “So desperate, BriBri.” 

“J-Jae… please… enough teasing…” Brian was close to begging. Jae loved it; he was the only one that saw this side of Brian. Usually he was so confident and independent, but now…

Jae gripped hard to Brian’s hips, steadying himself. Without warning, he slammed forwards burying his entire length into Brian. The younger screamed; Jae was a lot longer and thicker than the dildo. 

“A-Ah…! Fuck…” Brian gasped, his hips stuttering. Jae pulled back, leaving only the head of his cock in before ramming back in hard. “Ahh! Nnh! Ah!” Brian’s moans were spilling louder. 

Jae started a fast pace, slamming in deep and hard. He could penetrate Brian in his most intimate places. The younger was a whimpering, mewling mess. He was burying his face into the pillow, not wanting to be too loud. 

Jae frowned at the younger, suddenly wrapping a strong arm around his waist. He pulled Brian up again, letting him sit on his cock. The younger gasped, feeling Jae penetrate even deeper. 

Jae continued to move his hips, thrusting up into the delicious heat. Brian was starting to feel delirious, his body tingling with pleasure. “Jae! Jae! Jae!” He chanted as he picked up his hips to meet Jae’s thrusts. 

Jae glanced to the side, a dark smirk coming to his face. He suddenly grabbed Brian’s jaw, forcing his head to the side. “Look at how honry you are.” He purred. 

Brian forced his eyes into focus. To the side of the bed was a large mirror. Brian couldn’t help but blush at his reflection; he looked like a sweaty, cum-stained mess. 

“Jae…” Brian closed his eyes, not wanting to see. 

Jae raised an eyebrow. He released Brian’s jae, opting to grab his thighs instead. He manoeuvred then suddenly, making Brian yelp at the movement. 

Jae was now sat right in front of the mirror, his cock still in Brian. The younger’s eyes widened as he caught sight of the reflection. Jae pulled his thighs further apart; as far as they went without strain. 

The view of where Jae was buried inside his ass had Brian whimpering. The elder continued to roll his hips, his cock pulling out a little before shoving back inside. 

Brian reaches behind him, tangling one hand in Jae’s hair. Jae thrusted harder, making sure to stab into where Brian could really feel it. The bed was starting to creek at the force of Jae’s thrusting. 

Brian couldn’t stop staring at their reflection. He was watching Jae’s slick cock disappear and reappear from his ass. Seeing it made the feel more intense. His cock was twitching, the cockring starting to really hurt. 

“Jae…” he moaned out, catching the elder’s attention. Jae’s eyes looked dark behind his shoulder, but they were so sexy. Brian tugged on his hair, making sure that he was paying attention. “I… I need to… cum…” 

Jae eyes looked at Brian’s cock through the mirror. There was so much precum dribbling down; it look close to bursting. Jae smirked, “how much do you wanna come?” 

“Please, Jae! Ah! I- Ahh! I can’t take it anymore!!” Brian gasped, his ass pushing back at Jae. The elder just nodded, continuing to thrust into Brian’s heat. 

The thrusts suddenly became more erratic, each one stabbing into Brian’s prostate. “Ah! Ah! Nnh! Ahhh!” He tugged at Jae’s hair, wanting some kind of release. 

One of Jae’s hands slipped around the younger’s cock, slowly pulling off the ring. He thrusted in once more as deep as he could go, feeling his own orgasm ripped from him. 

“Ahhh! Younghyun.” 

Brian’s eyes widened and he came, his body racking with pleasure. “Jae!!! His load shot far, even splashing onto the mirror. 

Jae filled the younger up to the brim, seeing some leaking out where they were connected. Brian suddenly went slack in his hold, collapsing against him. 

Jae slowly pulled out of Brian, before laying him on the bed. The younger was lolling his head from side to side, his expression blank. Jae glanced down, watching his come leak out of Brian’s abused hole. 

When strength came back to him, Jae went to get a bowl of hot water and flannel. He returned to a passed out Brian, his breathing evening out as he slept. 

Jae smiled sweetly at the younger. He cleaned him up as best he could, having to leave his come inside for the time being. He pulled away the soiled top sheet and sweaty pillow, throwing them to the floor. 

Jae gave Brian the spare pillow as he manoeuvred him under the duvet. Brian shuffled a little, obviously trying to find a comfy position. 

Jae cleaned himself down with the leftover water, not wanting to be sticky and sweaty. When he was clean enough, Jae crawled in bed beside Brian. He leaned on his arm as he looked over the younger. 

Brian would probably play hell tomorrow about how sore and stiff his muscles felt. Jae just chuckled, leaning forwards and kissing Brian’s head. He quickly gave a peck to the younger’s lips, making him unconsciously smile. 

“What did I do to deserve you, Brian? Jae rhetorically asked. He laid down beside the younger, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Brian turned to Jae, snuggling into his chest. 

Jae smiled before nuzzling into Brian’s sweaty hair. “Love you, Brian.” He glanced behind the younger at his box. “Let’s try rope body tying next time.”


End file.
